Katashi (Silverfinger)
Katashi, also known as Silverfinger, was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the seventeenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Early Life During a deal, the Oni appear and attack, killing people. A nogitsune reveals itself but the oni soon deal with it. Katashi is preparing to run. Chris Argent shoots a silver bullet at one of their faces and shatters its mask. Katashi changes his mind. Throughout the Series Season Three Chris contacts Katashi, requesting to sell a gun. Chris and Allison appear and take out his guards. Katashi is in his office watching the showdown with Isaac via video camera. He draws a gun and points it at the door, where Chris soon appears. "All I want to do is talk." Chris orders Allison to disarm Mr. Katashi as she enters the room from the other side. Allison uses a chain whip to grab the gun out of his hand. Chris asks again if they can talk. The werewolf guard brings Isaac into the room with his claws at Isaac's throat. Chris unwraps the broken Oni mask for Mr. Katashi. "Starting to remember? It was 24 years ago." Katashi signals to his man to let Isaac go. Katashi tells them that the masked creatures are called Oni. "They are demons and they are unstoppable." Katashi tells Chris that nothing can hurt the Oni. "At least no man-made weapon. The Oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami, you endure it." Allison asks him how you endure it, and Katashi tells her that one of them already has. He turns Isaac's head and explains that the mark is the Japanese kanji for "self." The mark means that Isaac is still himself. "The Oni are looking for one who is no longer himself." They are looking for someone possessed by a dark spirit. Katashi explains that there are 13 kinds of kitsune. Among them, celestial, wild, ocean, thunder. "But there is one a dark kitsune. They call it void or nogitsune." Chris realizes that the Kumichō he saw the Oni kill was a nogitsune. Being possessed helped him rise through the ranks of the yakuza. The nogitsune draws its power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos. Katashi asks Chris if he knows why he cut off his finger. "Penance," Chris replies. Katashi explains that there's a ritual called yubitsume, removing the joints of the little finger weakens the grip on the sword. When a katana is gripped properly, the little finger is the strongest. Isaac asks why they took his finger. "They didn't take it. The yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior." It was penance for the fact that he was going to run from the Oni. "That shot you fired saved me from looking like a coward before the survivors." If he had been so humiliated, he would have lost his head. Katashi wraps the Oni mask back up and pushes it across the table to Chris. "I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mr. Argent. I owe you more than my life. I owe you my honor." Katashi advises that if there is a nogitsune among them, they should let the Oni destroy it, even if it's his own daughter. According to the police, it is revealed that Katashi has been killed. Derek and Chris are framed with his murder. It can be assumed that the Nogitsune or the Oni went after Katashi. Appearances Season Three *"Silverfinger" *"Letharia Vulpina" (mentioned only) Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Three Characters